This invention relates to providing a modular stacking stool system. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system of stackable bar stools that may be selectively customized by interchanging of the base supports and seats.
No system exists that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular bar stool components and seats. No commercial rental bar stools exist that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported. Therefore, a need exists for a modular stackable furniture system that permits furniture renters to fill diverse customer orders from a small stock of modular components, including custom “themed” designs. Further, a need exists for commercial rental stools that can be easily, inexpensively, and modularly repaired, updated, stored, and transported.